morlochfandomcom-20200214-history
Thief
Category:Classes Master Burglar Black Dougal send you? Good. Don't mind the blade; one can't be too careful, right? So, another young tough looking for a piece of the action. If I had me a gold coin for every one I've seen ... oh, wait, I do! Buy me a drink, and we'll see what you can learn from a master. Life is never easy for rogues, whose trade so often flies in the face of local law and custom, and can leave them shunned by all they meet. In time, however, those who can survive long enough to gain a measure of success become Thieves, true professionals and masters of their craft. Success brings them not only wealth but finally a kind of status. True Thieves no longer live off of the wealth they steal - they take contracts from wealthy patrons to steal, and are paid handsomely for their services. Read more Thief Lore. Class Information *'Class Symbol': Rogue's Mask *'Primary Roles': Damage, Theft *'Base Class': Rogue *'Damage Types': Melee Class Weapons Class Armor *'Assassin Leather' a 100% Light Armor set, it has a baked-in +1 Dexterity, +1 Shadowmastery. Powers and Abilities Coughing Gas "Area of Effect Attack and Defense Debuff (0 range)" Excludes Caster Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 1 (Untrained) Teachers: Master Thief (40) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 120.0 seconds Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Monsters or Players -- Spherical Effect Centered on Player Area of Effect: 30 Units Will not affect caster/power user. Effects: * Attack Penalty: - 35% * Defense Penalty: - 35% * Duration: 2.7 - 30 seconds (from power rank 1 to 40) * Stack Category: Poison * Stack Rank: 0 * Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Crippling Blow "Single Target Strength, Dexterity, and Defense Debuff" Granted: Level 30 Power Rank: 1 ( Untrained) Teachers: Master Thief (40) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 15 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 seconds Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Players Only (20 Units) Can affect caster and group members. Applies Effect(s): *'Strength Adjustment': - 20 to - 50 (from power rank 0 to 40) *'Dexterity Adjustment': - 20 to - 50 (from power rank 0 to 40) *'Defense Adjustment': - 2% to - 41% (from power rank 0 to 40) *Duration: 30 seconds -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Retreat "Personal Movement Buff" Granted: Level 15 Power Rank: 40 (Grandmaster) Focus Skill: None Mana Cost: 0 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 300 Seconds Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Self/No Target Duration: 60 Seconds Effects: *'Movement Bonus': 55% *Does not stack with any other movement buffs. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Passwall "Personal Teleportation" You must be using Hide or Sneak to activate this power Granted: Level 40 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Mana Cost: 76 Casting Time: 6 seconds Recycle Time: 300.0 seconds Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Effects: * Player can teleport to location on minimap. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Peek Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) Teachers: Master Thief (40) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 5 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 0.0 Seconds Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: 10 Unit(s) (Monsters or Players) Duration: N/A Effects: *Player can attempt to see the contents of another mobile's inventory. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Steal Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 20 (Journeyman) Teachers: Master Thief (40) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 51.0 to 31.0 Seconds (at power ranks 12-40) Requirements: Player must not be moving when he activates this power. Mode Required: Non-Combat Mode Only Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: 10 Unit(s) (Monsters or Players) Effects: *Player can attempt to take something from another mobile's inventory. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Indomitable Will "Personal Root and Snare Break" Granted: Level 20 Power Rank: 40 (Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 10 Casting Time: 0.0 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: None. Requires Roll to hit: None Target and Range: Self/No-target Duration: N/A Effects: *Removes effect with "Snare" dispel tag. *Removes effect with "Root" dispel tag. * Cannot be snared: Duration 10 seconds. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Wall of Steel "Parry Chance Buff" requires Parry Skill ( 26 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 25 ( Skilled) No teachers for this skill exist (skill cannot be advanced). Focus Skill: None Flagged As: Spell (Cancels effects which are cancelled by Spellcasting). Stamina Cost: 25 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 525 to 300 seconds (at power ranks 10 to 40) Generates Hate: No Power User Requirements: Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Applies Effect(s): *'Duration': 1:00 seconds *'Stackability': **'Stack Category': PassiveDefense **'Stack Rank': 0 **'Stack Rule': Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). *Delay Between Attacks: + 40% *Parry Value: + 62% ---- Backstab "Sneak Attack!" You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Sneak Power ( 1 ) Granted: Level 10 Focus Skil: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 seconds Recycle Time: 90.0 seconds Power User Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Forbids Archery weapon in right hand. Forbids Archery weapon in left hand. Forbids Throwing weapon in right hand. Mode Required: Combat Mode Only Requires Hit Roll: No Target and Range: Self/No target Effects: * Attack Bonus: + 60% to 100% (from power rank 0 to 40) * Damage Dealt: + 80 to 400 (from power rank 0 to 40) * Players attacks bypass passive defense (target cannot Block, Dodge or Parry). * Effect ends if affected attacks (swings his weapon) * Effect ends if affected unequips any piece of equipment * Duration: :10 seconds * Stack Category: WeaponMove * Stack Rank: 0 * Stack Rule: Standard (When stack categories and ranks are equal, then the most recently cast spell will only succeed if its spell power is greater than or equal to the existing spell's power). Poison System In patch 14, (Sept. 2006) backstab was expanded to include these variations of the original. To see details on this expantion, see Poison System. Buchinine "Sneak Attack!" Backstab, Stamina Damage over Time, and Stamina Regen Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 40 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Stamina Damage Over Time': 3% of target's maximum Stamina pool every 5 seconds **'Stamina Regeneration Adjustment': - 100% **Duration: 60 seconds **Flagged as 'Disease' effect Galpa "Sneak Attack!" Backstab and Intelligence, Spirit, and Power Damage Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 40 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Intelligence and Spirit Debuff': - 60 ***Duration: 60 seconds **'Power Damage Debuff': - 25% ***Duration: 30 seconds Gorgon's Venom "Sneak Attack!" Backstab, Attack Speed Debuff, and Melee Damage Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 40 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Attack Speed Debuff': + 40% ***Duration: 60 seconds **'Melee Damage Debuff': - 25% ***Duration: 30 seconds Magusbane "Sneak Attack!" Backstab, Mana Damage over Time, and Mana Regen Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 40 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Mana Damage Over Time': 3% of target's maximum Mana pool every 5 seconds **'Mana Regeneration Adjustment': - 100% **Duration: 60 seconds **Flagged as 'Poison' effect Pellegorn "Sneak Attack!" Backstab, Health Damage over Time, and Health Regen Debuff You must be using Sneak to activate this power requires Backstab ( 40 ) Granted: Level 10 Power Rank: 40 ( Grand Master) Focus Skill: None Stamina Cost: 20 Casting Time: 0.2 Seconds Recycle Time: 30.0 Seconds Requirements: You must be sneaking to use this power. Requires Roll to hit: No Target and Range: Player Only (10 Units) *'Applies Effect(s):' **'Health Damage Over Time': 3% of target's maximum Health pool every 5 seconds **Duration: 60 seconds **Flagged as 'Poison' effect **'Health Regeneration Adjustment': - 100% **Duration: 60 seconds **Flagged as 'Poison' effect Stances All Stances Granted: Level 15 Casting Time: 0* Recycle Time: 30 seconds Defensive Stance *'Granted Rank': 40 (Grand Master) Offensive Stance *'Granted Rank': 40 (Grand Master) Precise Stance *'Granted Rank': 40 (Grand Master) Thief Stance Details Weapon Powers Patch History 1/07/2009 *Indomitable Will is now flagged as a skill, usable in stealth and wereform. *Blade Weaving and Blade Mastery weapon powers increased to 30 10/09/2007 * Passwall; Granted as a Class Power * Can no longer take the Black Mask discipline See Also *Thief Templates